Sechs Momente
by magicbustrip
Summary: Eine Übersetzung /Adaption von der genialen Fanfic "Five Times O'Neill Thought Carter was Beautiful" Danke an northernexposure, dass ich diese tolle Idee übersetzen durfte ! 5 Momente in denen O'Neill dachte, Carter sei wunderschön und 1 Moment, wo er es ihr gesagt hatte.
1. Chapter 1

"Sie ist außergewöhnlich schön, eure Captain Carter"

Jack biss gerade an einem Stück Brot ab, als Kedesh ihn ansprach. Sie saßen nebeneinander vor einem Lagerfeuer, welches die Einheimischen eifrig gebaut hatten als die Sonne langsam hinder dem Horizont verschwand.

Daniel und Teal'c saßen neben ihm und aßen ebenfalls die lokalen Spezialitäten, doch es waren nur Jacks Augen die dem Blick von Kedesh folgten um Carter zu finden.

Sie saß ein wenig Abseits auf einem Baumstumpf, auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Um sie herum war eine kleine Menschentraube von Einheimischen und sie war damit beschäftigt, irgendetwas mit einem Zweig in den weichen Sand zu zeichnen.

Ihre Zuschauer schienen gerade zu fasziniert von ihr zu sein und hingen ihr an den Lippen, was auch immer sie gerade  
erzählte.

Jack beobachtete sie, wie sie mit ihrer freien Hand etwas in den Himmel gestikulierte, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und in den finsteren Nachthimmel deutete. Dann gab sie den Zweig einem Jungen, welcher neben ihr saß, und deutete wieder auf den staubigen Boden vor sich. Der Junge starrte sie mit einem Blick an, den Jack nur zu gut kannte. Sam Carter hatte das Talent dafür, solche Blicke zu bekommen. Dabei war er es unerheblich auf welchem Planeten sie sich befanden oder ob es sich um neue Bekanntschaften oder alte Kollegen handelte.

Sternkonstellationen, vermutete er.

Sie wollte vermutlich die Bezeichnungen der Einheimischen für diverse Sternenbilder wissen. Typisch Carter.

Auf ihrem Gesicht tanzten die Flammen des Feuers vor ihr. Ihre Nase und Wangenknochen wurden immer wieder von den sanften Orangetönen erleuchtet, genauso wie ein paar Strähnen ihres blondes Haares und sie lächelte und lachte mit ihrem Publikum.

Er sagte nichts, denn es war wohl eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Kedesh auf der anderen Seite, interpretierte sein Schweigen ein wenig anders.

"Du denkst nicht so?"

Jack seufzte innerlich und würgte das Brot herunter. Warum traf es eigentlich immer ihn.

"Es ist nicht das erste was mir durch den Kopf geht, wenn ich an Carter denke." sagte er, und griff nach seiner Wasserflasche. Er rettete sich auf sicheres Terrain und nahm sich fest vor, darauf zu bleiben.

"Nein?" fragte Kedesh. "Dann müsst ihr auf eurem Planeten eine andere Vorstellung von Schönheit haben. In Hemai feiern wir Schönheit als Geschenk der Vorfahren. Ihr nicht?"

Jack verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinen zwei Teamkollegen. Egal wie sehr er ihnen vertraute und wie weit weg sie von ihrer Heimat und den dortigen Regeln waren, er konnte nicht über die Schönheit seiner untergebenen Offizierin sprechen.

"Daniel? Willst du nicht auch etwas sagen?"

"Ähm, ich denke was Colonel O'Neill damit sagen will, ist, dass Captain Carter nicht nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilt wird." Daniels Brauen zogen sich angestrengt zusammen.  
"Du musst wissen, dass sie ein sehr guter Soldat und eine höchst angesehene Wissenschaftlerin ist. Ihr Wert würde sich für uns nicht ändern, selbst wenn sie weniger.."  
Daniel brach ab und überlegte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ergab sich dem Unausweichlichem. "... weniger schön, als sie eindeutig ist, wäre."

"Würde die Anerkennung ihrer Schönheit die Wertschätzung dieser Fähigkeiten ausschließen?" fragte Kedesh interessiert.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber in der Vergangenheit war das durchaus üblich. Und im Fall von Colonel O'Neill," nun bedachte ihn Jack mit einem scharfen Blick, und fürchtete sich vor dem was der jüngere Mann sagen würde. "es ist ein Teil seiner Aufgaben, Captain Carter lediglich als den Soldaten zu sehen, für den er verantwortlich ist. Nicht mehr und nicht... weniger."

"Ich verstehe." Kedesh wandte sich wieder Jack zu. "Ich entschuldige mich, Colonel O'Neill. Ich wollte euch nicht mit meiner Frage beleidigen."

"Kein Problem." Jack sprach hastig und legte den Rest der Brotkruste auf seinen Teller zurück. Er hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Immerhin brauchte es keine Kommentare um die offensichtliche Schönheit aufzudecken. Er hatte es schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen bei der Besprechung zähneknirschend zur Kenntnis nehmen müssen.

Natürlich würde er das nicht laut aussprechen, aber manchmal wünschte er sich, dass Carter weniger.. einfach weniger gut aussah. Ihre Schönheit hatte sie zwar schon ein paar Mal aus unangenehmen Schlamasseln gerettet und gute Deals eingehandelt, doch sie war auch gefährlich. Er dachte kurz an das Debakel bei den Shavadai und damit auch an das blaue Kleid. Diese verdammte blaue Kleid. Nein es wäre auch für ihn besser, wenn sie einfach weniger wie Carter aussehen würde. Sofort ärgerte er sich über seine eigene Schwäche. Was war es ihr Problem, dass er sich nicht im griff hatte.

"Ich denke, es ist Zeit das Lager aufzuschlagen. Teal'c, holst du Carter?"

Teal'c machte sich auf den Weg und nickte Kedesh zu als dieser aufstand und sich leicht verbeugte.

"Ich werde Jorcar holen, er zeigt euch wo ihr am Besten euer Lager aufschlagen könnt."

"Danke."

Teal'c kam mit Carter im Schlepptau, welche ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen trug und sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. Ihre Augen leuchteten mit etwas, was Jack nur Leben nennen konnte und er wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder ab.

"Genug neue Freunde für eine Nacht gefunden, Captain?"

Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in eines ihrer Besten, unverfälscht und riesig, und er spürte es wie einen Fausthieb in seinen Magen. Er sah erneut weg und bemerkte, wie Daniel ihn ansah.

Der Blick der ihm der Archäologe gab, war fragend und gleichzeitig ein wenig zu wissend. Jack auf der anderen Seite ließ sich nichts anmerken und behielt eine neutrale Maske bis Daniel schließlich wegdrehte. Jack hoffte inständig, dass er nicht ein leichtes Nicken in der Bewegung gesehen hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Er weiß genau was er fühlt.

Er hat es immerhin schon einmal zuvor gespürt- nicht oft, das stimmt, aber oft genug um sicher zu sein.

Es ist seltsam, dachte er, dass er so objektiv sein kann.

So rational und fremd, egal was es eigentlich für ihn bedeutet.

Es ist beinahe befreiend, das Unausweichliche zu akzeptieren und einfach los zu lassen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er nicht damit gerechnet hätte.

Sie war über ihn gebeugt, umranden von strahlendem Sonnenlich. In diesem Moment sah es aus wie ein Heiligenschein, leuchtend und glühend, perfektes Licht auf perfekter Haut.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde dieser Moment ewig dauern, oder zumindest auf ewig in ihn eingebrannt sein. Er würde die Ewigkeiten überdauern, lange nachdem sein Blut die Erde dieses Mondes rot gefärbt hatte und sein Körper zu Staub zerfallen war.

Er stirbt.

Er kann es fühlen.

Er hat es vorher schon einmal gefühlt, das schwere Gewicht der Wunde, die Zeitverzögerung, die Taubheit seiner Sinne, die Abwesenheit des Schmerzes. Er wusste was es bedeutete. Er fühlte, wie er unausweichlich, quälend langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten würde.  
Er konnte sie auch fühlen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hockte neben ihm und schrie ihn zwischen Gewehrsalven an. Er wusste, dass sie schrie weil ihr Mund weit aufgerissen war, doch er konnte sie nicht hören. Manche sagten, dass der Verlust des Höhrens das Letzte auf dem Weg des Todes war, doch in Jacks Erfahrung war es im Kampf anders. Wobei vielleicht war es jetzt nur anders, weil die Zeit scheinbar noch langsamer voran kroch als zuvor.

Er konnte jede Kugel in jeder Salve die sie abfeuerte sehen. Auf einmal erhellte sich der Himmel und es blitzte ein grelles Licht auf dem Horizont, sofort duckte sie sich zu ihm und versuchte ihn vor was auch immer zu schützen. Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen und er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, wie es sich veränderte aber nichts in seiner Schönheit einbüßte.  
Ihre Flucht war zu langsam, viel zu langsam.

Jack fühlte wie seine Augenlider auf einmal schwer wurden. Er spürte eine Kälte die durch seinen Körper kroch und sich mit jeder Sekunde in seine Knochen fraß.

Carter öffnete ihre Augen und brüllte ihn noch immer an. Er konnte immer noch nicht hören was sie sagte. Sie feuerte eine letzte Salve ab und Schulterte ihre P90. Ihre Augen waren nun ganz auf ihn fokussiert.

„Sir." „Halten Sie durch."

Zumindest das konnte er von ihren Lippen ablesen.

Sie bearbeitete seinen Oberkörper, zumindest vermutete er das, denn ihre Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Brust hektisch hin und her. Außerdem konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel ihre Hände sehen, wie sie nervös an seiner taktischen Weste herumfummelten. Alles was er fühlten konnte, war ihre Bewegungen aber nicht mehr.

Er wusste nicht was sie genau tat und es war ihm auch egal.  
Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte.

Dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte. Dass alles was er nun wollte war, ihr Gesicht anzusehen.

Ohne Angst erwischt zu werden, ohne seine Gefühle aus seiner Mimik zu bannen, ohne schlechtem Gewissen doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Außerdem war es zwecklos, sie würde ihn ohnehin nicht hören und es war ohnehin keine Zeit dafür.

„Halten Sie durch!" Sie brüllte. „Sir!" Bitte. Bitte!"

Er ist beinahe weg. Er wusste, seine Kraft war nun beinahe aufgebraucht. Er hob seine Hand und spürte die Anstrengung nicht, schwerelos wie Rauch bewegte sie sich auf ihr Gesicht zu.

Immer noch bearbeitete sie seine Brust. Als seine Finger ihre Wange berührten, zuckte sie zurück und starrte überrascht in sein Gesicht.  
Wir waren auf so vielen Planeten, wir haben so viel gesehen. Doch das was mich am meisten an ihnen faszinierte, ging neben mir durch das Sternentor.

Seine Finger strichen ihr Kinn entlang und er sah genau den Moment, als ihre Verzweilung zu Trauer wurde. Als würde ein Schleier über ihr Gesicht fallen und das leuchtende Blau ihrer Augen verhüllen. Bitter und verzweifelt, voller Reue und das alles nur für ihn. Wie all die Dinge die er niemals aussprach, und er würde ihr am liebsten sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, doch er war schon zu weit auf seiner Reise um die Worte auszusprechen.

„Sir." Ihre stummen Lippen flüsterten nun. „Nein. Bitte nicht. Bitte. Jack."

Sein Name war das letzte was er sah.

Als er langsam zu sich kam, bemerkte er wie er an die Decke der Krankenstation starrte. Er fühlte ein unmenschliches Gewicht auf seiner Brust, als hätte jemand einen LKW auf dieser abgestellt.

Sein Kopf ist leicht und das Blut in seinen Venen langsam, er erkannte Drogen wenn er sie spürte. Jeder Atemzug ist langsam und fast schwierig, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Glück hatte überhaupt atmen zu können.

Sein Mund ist unangenehm trocken und er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen doch er hatte kleine Schläuche in der Nase. Er ertrug es, da er wusste, dass der Druck auf seine Brust vermutlich purer Schmerz ohne Medikamente war.

Sie war in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett zusammengerollt. Sie hatte ein Knie zu ihrem Körper gezogen und ihre Stirn darauf gelehnt, die Arme waren um sie geschlungen, als würden sie ihren Körper zusammen halten. Für ihn hatte sie immer noch den Schein um ihren Körper, denselben den er auf dem Schlachtfeld sah. Natürlich war er mit Drogen vollgepumpt, doch er war sich sicher, dass das nichts mit seinem Empfinden zu tun hatte.

Er wusste es ohne zu fragen, sie war bereits eine lange Zeit hier.

Zu lange. Viel zu lange.

Er hörte das sanfte Klicken von Schuhen und Fraiser tauchte am Ende seines Bettes auf.

„Colonel." Sie sprach vorsichtig, als ob sie aufpassen musste ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Wir sind erleichtert Sie wieder unter uns zu haben, Sir."

Jack konnte seine Augen noch immer nicht von Carter abwenden, wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, wenn er es tat sollte er sie nie wieder ansehen.

Er hatte immer gedacht, nein er war sich sicher, dass er der Einzige war. Doch als er ihren Blick sah, als sie dachte, dass er sterben würde, realisierte er es.

Früher oder später würden die Gerüchte losgehen. Sie würden darüber reden wie lang sie an seinem Bett saß und es gab keine einzige Antwort die er darauf hätte. Sie war heller als jeder Stern im Universum und sie durfte wegen dem nicht untergehen. Er würde es nicht erlauben.

Fraiser hielt ein Glas Wasser hoch und schob ihm den Strohhalm hin. Vorsichtig trank er daraus, bemerkte aber schnell, dass die Erleichterung durch das Unwohlsein bald verschluckt wurde.

Er wollte wieder in die Dunkelheit gleiten, er wollte die Drogen ihre Arbeit machen lassen und in einen traumlosen Schlaf versinken. Er schloß seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte die er sagen wollte.

Die er sagen musste.

„Sie kann nicht bleiben." Seine Stimme war rau und angestrengt. „Sie kann nicht."

Stille. Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen und sah Fraiser das erste mal an. Die Ärztin fing seinen Blick. Er sah Traurigkeit aber auch Verständnis.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Sir."

Die Dunkelheit kam.


	3. Chapter 3

Es ist bereits finster, vermutlich weil er absichtlich später kam nur um den Abend zu verkürzen. Jack kam nicht oft zu solchen Veranstaltungen, aber Petersen und Frobie hatten es verdient und er wusste, dass er zumindest sein Gesicht zeigen musste.  
Ausserdem kam SG 1 gerade erst von P43 812 zurück und sollte die Erde erst in zwei Wochen wieder verlassen. Also gab es keine echte Ausrede um nicht hier zu sein.

Leider.

Wäre er reflektierter, würde er sich selbst fragen warum er einen Abend alleine zu Hause mit einem Bier in der Hand auf seiner Couch einem Abend in einer Bar mit den meisten seiner Freunde vorzog. Doch auf diese Frage wollte er nicht weiter eingehen. Die Antwort wäre zu gefährlich, also schob er es auf sein Alter.

Natürlich stimmte das nicht.

Es ist gefährlich, dieser Abend, diese Bar und vor allem die Person die sich darin befindet.

Die Bar ist an der 115 gelegen, von außen ein grimmiger Schuppen mit einer Neontafel die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Als er einbog, bemerkte er die ganzen Autos die er schon aus dem Berg kannte. Er parkte sich ein, nicht zu weit weg aber weit genug um mit niemanden reden zu müssen und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Eingang.

Da sah er es. Das Metall reflektierte das schummrige Licht der Neonröhren, die Felgen glänzten frech und das Design gab sich bescheiden aber seiner Schönheit wohl wissend.

Obwohl er sich bemühte, konnte er den kleinen Funken in seinem Magen nicht stoppen. Carter ist hier. Und sie kam mit ihrem Bike.

Jap. Gefährlich.

Es ist seine eigene Schuld. Zunächst hatte er alles abgeblockt. Es hat sogar funktioniert, für eine Weile zumindest. Sie haben einfach weiter gemacht, Kollegen, die miteinander arbeteiteten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie ignorierten die Funken, die ignorierten die verstohlenen Blicke die sie sich manchmal einfach nicht verkneifen konnten.

Sie ignorierten die gigantische „Was wäre wenn.." Frage die über ihren Köpfen schwirrte.

Aber dann kam das ganze Za'tarc Debakel mit Anise und ihrem verdammten Tok'ra Lügendetektor. Wäre er klug gewesen, hätte er Carter aus dem Raum geschickt. Aber wäre klug gewesen, wäre er auch nicht bei ihrem Test geblieben.

Und so mussten sie beide das Unausgesprochene mit anhören. Sicher wussten sie es, aber es zu hören war eine ganz andere Sache. Es brachte eine gewisse Euphorie mit, die sofort von Frustration abgelöst wurde.

Der größte Fehler jedoch war, und dafür verfluchte er sich immer noch, der Kuss den er sich unbedingt holen musste. Den einen Kuss, an den sie sich niemals erinnern wird und den er ihr niemals, nicht in 100 Jahren erzählen wird.

Alles würde wieder normal werden, hatte Daniel gesagt. Ohne Konsequenzen. Und das stimmte auch, zumindest fast. Keine schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen, keine furchtbaren Auswirkungen. Aber was Jack nicht bedacht hatte, waren die kleineren Konsequenzen. Die, die ihn mitten in der Nacht aufweckten und sein Herz zum schlagen brachten. Die, die ihn daran erinnerten, wie sich ihr Körper angefühlt hatte. Wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, wie sie schmeckte.

Wie sie tief einatmete und ihn noch näher an sich heran zog. Sogar die Tatsache, dass Hammond direkt neben ihr stand, konnte nicht das Seufzen verhindern, welches er vermutlich nie wieder aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde. Vielleicht, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, wenn er einen früheren Zeitpunkt gewählt hätte dann- Verdammt.

Ja er war ein Idiot zu denken, dass der Kuss ohne Konsequenzen bleiben würde. Und all das jetzt wegzusperren war nicht nur schwierig sondern schier unmöglich.

Sogar von seiner Position am Eingang konnte er sehen, dass der Abend mehr als gut verlief. Das Stargate Kommando wählte zwar nur die besten der besten aus, aber das hieß nicht, dass die Besten der Besten nicht wussten wie man feierte. Außerdem trieb einen das Leben unter dem Berg zusammen, und so freute sich so jeder für das Glück von Cal und Jen.

Keine Fanfare, keine Verlobung, keine große Zeremonie. Die beiden haben einfach einen gemeinsamen freien Tag ausgewählt und haben es getan.

Dieser simple Weg erfüllte jeden der die beiden kannte mit der Hoffnung, dass selbst mit der Bedrohung durch die Goa'uld, selbst mit dem Verlust von Freunden und Kollegen – ein wenig Normalität möglich war. Jack hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl die beiden durch all die Schwierigen Zeiten bringen würde, die ihnen ohne Zweifel noch bevor standen.

Cal hatte bereits einige Schrammen mit SG 11 gesammelt und auch Jen war mit SG 18 drei Wochen auf einem Planeten gestranden nachdem eine Jaffa Attacke zwei Team Mitglieder aus dem Leben rissen. Jedesmal wenn einer der beiden die Erde verließen, wussten sie nie ob sie sich wieder sehen würden. Ob sie zurückkehren würde. Aber Jack dachte, vielleicht war das der Grund. Vielleicht machte genau dieses Ungewisse es ihnen unmöglich zu warten. Sofort kam ihn ein ungebetener Gedanke in den Kopf, den er gewaltsam weg schob. Er würde sich nicht schon zu Beginn des Abends mit solchen Dingen herumplagen.

In der Bar war es voll und laut. Die Bar ansich war in der Mitte aufgebaut und darum waren einige Tische mit Sessel verstreut. Jack hielt kurz an und schaute durch die Menge. Die meisten waren bereits aus der Uniform geschlüpft, aber ein paar stachen aus der Menge heraus. Entweder waren sie gerade erst von einer Mission heimgekehrt oder sie standen kurz davor. Jack erspähte Peterson in der Mitte von einer Gruppe Soldaten und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm.

„Colonel!" rief Peterson als er Jack sah. „Sir- nett, dass Sie gekommen sind!"

„Ich wollte nur meine Glückwünsche ausdrucken, Captain."

Er schüttelte Peterson die Hand und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Sir." Peterson strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Jack kann sich an das Gefühl erinnern. In den ersten Wochen als er Sarah geheiratet hatte, erwischte er sich immer wieder wie er ohne Grund grinste. Naja der Grund war, dass er eine Frau geheiratet hatte, die er liebte.

„Ich bin ein Glückspilz."

„Sie sind ein verdammter Glückspilz, vergessen Sie das nie!"

„Nein Sir, habe ich nicht vor."

„Wo ist Frobie?"

Peterson deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Bar.

„Meine Frau ist dort drüben." Und er strahlte wieder. „Verdammt, das fühlt sich gut an, dass zu sagen."

Jack lächelte höflich und folgte Petersons Blick.

Frobie lehnte an der Bar, flankiert von Frasier und Carter. Die drei Frauen waren dabei ein paar Gläser Tequila zu leeren- unter Anfeuerung von ein paar Soldaten.

„Okay, ich werde später zu ihr rüber schauen. Zuerst brauch ich einen Drink. Was ist Ihr Gift?"

Peterson nannte eine Biermarke die Jack nicht kannte. Dieser machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar und entdeckte dabei Daniel und Teal'c. Diese waren tief in einer Konversation vertieft.

„Jack! Ich hatte schon gedacht du kommst nicht mehr. Bin froh, Sam schuldet mir nun 10 Dollar."

Er sah zu Carter rüber, die gerade eine geviertelte Zitrone aussaugte. „Sie hat wohl gegen mich gewettet."

„Tja scheinbar kennt sie dich doch nicht so gut wie sie dachte."

Jack lächelte grimmig und schrie dem Barmann seine Bestellung zu. Er sah wieder in Carters Richtung und diesmal sah sie ihn ebenfalls an. Ihr Blick war zwar komplett neutral, doch er schrie Ärger mit jeder Sekunde. Sie trug ein enges Top, nichts besonderes, aber zu eng für ihn um ihre Kurven zu ignorieren. Sie hat irgendetwas mit Make Up gemacht, ihre Lippen sind dünkler und ihre Augen noch ausdrucksvoller als sonst. Sie leckte noch immer den Rest der Zitrone von ihren Lippen und ihre Wangen sind leicht errötet. Selbst von dieser Distanz konnte er das unfassbare Blau ihrer Augen sehen.

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und Jack fühlte sich, als hätte er glühende Kohlen im Magen.

Sam Carter könnte einen Kartoffelsack tragen, sie wäre noch immer wunderschön.

Aber heute Abend, und er war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass er diesen Ausdruck niemals verwenden oder auch nur denken sollte, aber er passte zu gut um ihn zu verwerfen- heute Abend sah sie heißer aus als die verdammte Sonne. Und all das, obwohl er noch gar nicht ihre engen Hosen aus Leder gesehen hatte, die sie mit Sicherheit trug wenn sie mit dem Motorrad hier war.

Er nickte ihr ein höfliches Hallo zu und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. In dieser Sekunde beschloss er zwei Sachen.

Nummer eins: der Drink in seiner Hand war der letzte für heute Abend und Nummer zwei: die derzeitige Distanz zwischen ihm und Carter würde für den restlichen Abend so bleiben.

Komme was wolle.

Jack sah wieder zu Daniel und sagte schnell „Naja, ich bin nur für einen Drink hier, ich muss noch wohin. Also vielleicht schuldet sie dir nur 5 Dollar."

Er brachte Peterson das Bier und plauderte ein wenig mit ihm. Als Frobie neben ihnen auftauchte, beglückwünschte er auch sie und sprach noch ein paar Worte mit anderen Kollegen. Stets achtete er darauf, dass er nicht zu nahe an die andere Seite der Bar kam und er unter keinen Umständen in ihre Richtung schaute.

Er wusste, sollte er ihren Blick noch einmal fangen, würde er zu ihr gehen. Er würde mit ihr reden, er würde alles daran versuchen sie zum Lachen zu bringen, sie würde Lachen und vielleicht eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen und dann wäre er verloren.  
Also trank er sein Bier und machte sich wieder zu Daniel und Teal'c. „Was, du gehst schon? Du bist gerade erst gekommen!" Daniels Stimme erhob sich unglücklich über den Lärm.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich muss noch wohin." Jack log nicht wirklich.

Er musste wirklich noch wohin. Nach Hause.

Daniel hob eine Braue. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals zwei Menschen getroffen habe, die sich so sehr etwas vorlügen wie du und Sam."  
Jacks Herz blieb kurz stehen und er verschluckte sich an dem letzten Schluck seines Bieres. Es brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht die Bar nach ihrem blonden Haar abzusuchen. „Wie bitte?"

Daniel schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Sie ist ebenfalls gegangen. Sie sagte, sie müsse noch etwas arbeiten."

„Tja, vielleicht muss sie das auch. Immerhin hat sie einige Proben von SG 16 bekommen, vielleicht ist sie nicht zufrieden damit."  
Daniel nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ja genau. Das wird es sein, Jack."

Jack entschied sich, den Ton von seinem Freund zu ignorieren und verabschiedete sich hier und da von seinen Kollegen.  
Technisch gesehen, ist Carter nun weg und er hatte keinen Grund mehr die Feier zu verlassen. Doch eigentlich war sie auch der Grund warum er überhaupt hier war, also war es sinnlos noch hier zu bleiben.

Die Luft draußen war kalt und frisch, scheinbar kam der Winter früher als erwartet und Jack war froh über seine dickere Jacke. Er blieb kurz stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

Er seufzte und setzte seinen Weg fort, ehe er abrupt stehen blieb.

Carter saß bereits auf ihrem Motorrad, bewegungslos. Ihre langen Beine waren ausgestreckt und hielten mühelos die Balance. Auf sie schien das Licht der Neonröhren, immer wieder flackerte es und ließ so das Mondlicht auf sie scheinen. In ihren Händen hielt sie ihren Helm aber sie machte keine Anstalten diesen aufzusetzen. Im Gegenteil, ihr Kopf war zurück gelehnt und sie starrte in den Himmel.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat wenn sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hätte schwören können, dass das Make Up um ihre Augen noch verwischter war. Es brauchte ein paar Herzschläge als er erkannte, dass es scheinbar Tränen waren die sich ihren Weg hinunter bahnten.

Jeder Tropfen fing das Licht des Mondes und leuchtete ihn an wie ein Scheinwerfer der ihn in der Seele brannte. Sie ist wunderschön, sie ist alleine und er hat keine Zweifel daran, dass sie aus demselben Grund wie er die Feier verließ. Und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Es gab nichts was sagen konnte um es besser zu machen. Nichts. Er kann ihr nicht einmal sagen, dass er es wusste.

Also stand er dort. Bewegungslos und überlegte was er nun tun sollte. Eine Sekunde später wurde er seiner Entscheidung beraubt, denn sie warf ihren Kopf herum und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Es herrschte kurz Stille, als sie sie als erste durchbrach.

"Colonel." hastig wischte sie über ihr Gesicht

"Major."

Sie nickte einmal scharf, sah hinunter auf ihren Helm und biss sich erneut auf ihre Unterlippe. Erneut breitete sich die Stille aus und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste, sobald er einen Schritt machte, würden ihn seine Beine unweigerlich zu ihr tragen und es wäre vorbei.  
Erneut wischte sie sich über ihr Gesicht und sprach so leise, dass Jack Probleme haben sollte sie überhaupt zu verstehen, doch es war als ob sie direkt neben ihm stand.

"Gott, das ist so dumm. Ich bin glücklich für die beiden. Wirklich."

"Wir alle sind das."

"Es ist nur.."

Sie unterbrach sich und er wusste, er sollte den Satz unvollendet lassen, doch er hörte sich auf einmal sagen "Es ist nur was, Sam?"  
Sie machte ein Geräusch, was nicht weit entfernt von jenem ist, welches sie gemacht hatte als er sie küsste. Den Kuss an den sie sich niemals erinnern würde und es ist beinahe genug für ihn, um alles in den Wind zu schießen.

"Ist das alles was nötig ist?" Ihre Stimme ist erneut leise, wie ein Windhauch der über den leeren Parkplatz zu ihm getragen wird. "Verschiedene Teams?"

Er wusste genau was sie meinte und sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Petersen und Frobie lernten sich in SG 15 kennen, doch als heraussen war, dass die beiden Gefühlte für einander entwickelt hatten, wurden beide in andere Teams gesteckt. Jack wusste das so genau, da Hammond ihn damals um seinen Rat gefragt hat. Ein seltsames Gespräch, vor allem da Hammond genau wusste was bei dem Za'tarc Vorfall passiert war.

Er versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden, aber er schaffte es nicht. Sie waren nicht Petersen und Frobie, welche beide Captains waren und SG1 war nicht SG 15. Also sagte er das.

"Ich weiß nur eines, Carter. Sie sind unersetzbar in SG1."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zugleich voller Schmerz als auch Feuer war.

"Ich wünschte ich hätte auch einen Special Ops Kniff um das alles abzudrehen und zu ignorieren. Einfach so."

Sie starrten sich an und er war kanpp davor ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er das nicht abdrehen konnte Wie schlecht er es ignorierte. Er würde die 20 Schritte zu ihr stapfen, seine Hände an ihren Schenkeln legen, das Leder spüren, sie aufheben und gegen die nächste Wand pressen. Er würde ihren Hals küssen und weiter wandern, bis er jeden Centimeter ihres Körpers gekostet hatte. Vermutlich hätte er genau das getan, wäre nicht in diesem Moment die Eingangstür der Bar aufgegangen.

Sofort setzte sie sich ihren Helm auf und trat ihr Motorrad an. Es geschah so schnell, dass Jack erst später realierte was passiert war. Sie war weg.  
Er überlegte ihr nach zu fahren, aber er wusste sofort, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie morgen all das was an diesem Abend passiert war, schnellst möglich vergessen wollte und Gott weiß, es wäre besser wenn sie beide es vergessen würden.  
Ausserdem war es sicherer für sie beide, wenn sie dachte, dass die steinernde Fassade bis in den Kern reichte. Jack war beinahe erleichtert, dass er es trotz allem schaffte sie beizubehalten, er dachte immer, dass seine Fassade aus Glas wäre- für jedermann, der sich die Zeit nahm näher hinzusehen, alles sichtbar.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Truck um.

Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich kann sie nicht lieben. Ich kann nicht.

Natürlich belügt er sich selbst, denn wenn er den Gedanken auch nur zuließ, würde er feststellen, dass es bereits zu spät war.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Stargate Center war niemals ruhig, aber es gab gewisse Stunden, in denen das rege Treiben zu einem leisen Surren verstummte. Wenn die Schritte in den Gängen zu einem gelegentlichen und weit entfernten Klopfen auf dem Beton wurden und die Stimmen zu einem gleichmäßigen Gesäusel der Maschinen verstummten.

Das sind die Stunden, die das Leben unter dem Berg überhaupt möglich machten.

Meist ist es genau die Zeit, in denen jeder normale Mensch tief schläft und in seinen Träumen den Alltag verarbeitete.

Jack O'Neill wunderte sich oft, was noch alles passieren musste damit die Menschen ihre Probleme in der richtigen Perspektive sahen. Es gab soviel wichtigeres, soviel größeres als die leeren Versprechungen der Politik, das langweilige Gezanke in der Beziehung oder gekränkte Egos.

Er mochte das stille Stargate Kommando. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass egal was auch in der restlichen Galaxie passierte- es war immer noch normal ein gewisses Maß an Normalität zu genießen. Selbst angesichts eines immer näher rückenden intergalaktischen Krieges, konnte das rege Treiben verstummen.

Außerdem hatte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens auf Militätbasen verbracht. Er zog von einer Basis zur nächsten, hetzte zu Missionen die keine andere Gewissheit zuließen, als dass nach ihnen eine weitere wartete.

Die Ironie war die, dass obwohl er nun viel weiter als früher reiste - als er im Irak, Okinawa oder Deutschland stationiert war, dass er das quasi von seinem eigenen Garten aus machen konnte. Es war kein Flugzeug oder Schiff nötig, nur sein Truck der ihn gemütliche 40 Minuten über eine Militärstraße brachte.

Es liebte diese Abenteuer, obwohl er all das sofort aufgeben würde, wenn es sein größtes Abenteuer zurückbringen würde. Kein Universum würde ihm das Wert sein, was er verloren hatte.

Aber sich an solchen Träumen aufzuhängen, war ungesund. Und in dem Stargate Programm involviert zu sein, half ihn aus dem tiefen Loch zu entkommen welches durch Charlies Tod erschaffen wurde, somit war dankbar hier sein zu dürfen. Natürlich hinderte das sein Unterbewusstsein nicht, seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse in seinen Träumen wieder aufleben zu lassen- was ihn schließlich hier her brachte. um 04:30 Uhr an einem Dienstag Morgen, volle zwei Stunden bevor seine Schicht überhaupt anfing.

Siler und Simmons waren an den Computern stationiert und es brauchte nicht lange, bis er bemerkte dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

"Nein, das ist es auch nicht." sagte Siler. Seine in Falten gelegte Stirn zeugte von der Konzentration die er auf den Bildschirm richtete. Jack warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf, obwohl er schon vorher wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Lauter Zahlen und Buchstaben. Definitiv nicht seine Sprache.

"Vielleicht müssen wir einen Schritt zurück gehen." schlug Simmons vor. "Die letzte Sequenz. Wir könnten es versuchen sie zu überspielen."

"Probleme, meine Herren?" fragte Jack, mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen. Er nahm eine Hand heraus um sie schnell wieder abzuwinken, als sie respektvoll aufstanden.

"Der Anwahlcomputer hat einen Shutdown, Sir." sagte Siler, immer noch mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

Jack zog eine Braue hoch. "Ah, Fachausdrücke. Ich liebe sie."

"Er wählt nicht die Chevrons in der Reihenfolge aus, die er sollte." führte Siler weiter aus.

"Sie meinen, er wählt immer wieder die falsche Nummer?"

Simmons nickte. "Ja so etwas in der Art, Sir."

"Wie lange versuchen Sie schon das zu reparieren?"

Siler verzog seinen Mund in eine Grimasse.

"Seit etwa 4 Stunden, Colonel."

Jack sah auf seine Uhr. SG-1 sollte um 10:00 Uhr nach P4X 672 reisen und es waren mindestens noch drei andere Teams vor ihnen dran.

"Vielleicht ist es Zeit, Major Carter anzurufen. Mal schauen, was sie dazu sagt. Oder?" Er erwähnte ihren Namen mit soviel Beiläufigkeit wie er konnte und hatte sogleich das Gefühl kläglich zu versagen. Doch die beiden waren viel zu sehr mit dem Computer beschäftigt, als die Veränderung in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen.

"Ja, Sir."

Er ging zu dem Wandtelefon wartete ungeduldig, bis sich ein Soldat meldete. Er ersuchte um eine Verbindung zu Carters Haustelefon. Nachdem er mit einer Hand das Telefonkabel zu einem kleinen Knoten gewickelt hatte, zog er überrascht die Brauen hoch.

"Sie ist hier?"

"Ja, Sir. Ihre ID wurde seit Sonntag 06:00 Uhr nicht erfasst."

"In Ordnung."

"Wollen Sie trotzdem noch die externe Leitung, Sir?"

"Nein, danke."

Er legte auf und sah noch auf das Telefon. Was tat sie immer noch hier?

"Major Carter ist hier." sagte er den zwei Männern. "Ich wette, dass sie in ihrem Labor ist."

Simmons drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und sagte eifrig "Soll ich Sie holen, Sir?"

Jack sah ihn an: jung, gut aussehend und mit einer Schwäche für Carter, die absolut unübersehbar war. Sein verträumter Blick sobald ihr blonder Schopf auf dem Horizont auftauchte, ärgerte Jack mehr als er zugeben wollte.

Er hat sie deshalb auch schon etwas aufgezogen, nur ein wenig natürlich, sachte und vorsichtig, immer die Regeln im Hinterkopf behaltend. Aber er hatte nicht vergessen, wie er es genoß, als ihre Wangen langsam rot wurden.

So sehr, dass er innerlich entschied, es nie wieder zu riskieren das wieder zu sehen. Gefährliches Terrain.

"Nein, nein. Bleibt dran, ich gehe sie selbst holen."

Er verschwand schnell aus dem Raum, eigentlich hätte er sie auch leicht über das interne Telefonnetz rufen können, aber er war zu gespannt darauf an was Carter gerade arbeitete. Was könnte so faszinierend sein, dass sie vergaß nach Hause zu fahren. Die Antwort kam schnell- so ziemlich alles was er nicht verstand.

Als er ihr Labor erreichte, war er derartig in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel wie unnatürlich still es war. Er überlegte was er nun sagen sollte, welche sarkastische Bemerkung sie zum lachen bringen könnte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln würde ihm schon reichen, er war nicht wählerisch. So ziemlich jede Aufmerksamkeit die sie ihm schenkte, war ihm bereits genug.

Als er in der Tür stand, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Lauter Sachen mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte aber keine Carter. Scheinbar hatte sie sich doch ein Bett gesucht um nicht ganz ohne Schlaf auszukommen. Sehr vernünftig, zumal sie bald ausrücken mussten.

Kurz war er enttäuscht aber er ließ das Gefühl nicht lange zu. Ausserdem wurden seine Gedanken je unterbrochen als er ein leises Seufzen vernahm. Sein Blick richtete sich auf ihren Computer und einem anderen Gerät welches er nicht benennen konnte und er sah ein kleines zusammen geknülltes Häufchen welches er als Sam Carter identifizierte.

Als sie regungslos auf ihrer Tastatur eingerollt war, gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Zu viel hatte er bereits erlebt, zu viel gesehen als dass er nicht sofort an das Schlimmste denken konnte. Sofort stürmte er zu ihr hin und suchte mit zittrigen Händen den Puls an ihrem Hals. Die Angst war so groß, dass er die zarte warme Haut gar nicht registrierte, zumindest fast gar nicht. Sein Unterbewusstsein speicherte es automatisch in die Sam Carter Kartei ein, eine Kiste die ganz hinten versteckt war und die er nur zu besonderen Anlässen öffnete.

Scheinbar spürte sie die Berührung, denn sie bewegte sich kurz. Erleichtert stieß er einen Atemzug, den er scheinbar gehalten hatte, aus. Ihre Arme waren auf der Tastatur verschränkt und ihr Gesicht lag darauf. Er konnte nur die goldenen Haare, ein Ohr und ein wenig Wange sehen. Die Haut sah so einladend weich aus, dass er sofort seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte um nichts unüberlegtes zu tun.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er sie schlafend sah und sicher auch nicht das letzte mal. Aber es war eine Gelegenheit sie ohne Vorbehalte zu mustern. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Anblick seines schlafenden Captains so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Es beruhigte ihn und wühlte ihn zugleich auf. Er sah auf den Bildschirm um sich selbst abzulenken und beobachtete einige Sekunden lang, wie das SG Logo auf den schwarzen Hintergrund hin und her geisterten.

Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und sah sich um. Kurz überlegte er einen Stift zu nehmen , um sie wieder ins Leben zu piksen, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Diese Gelegenheit würde er nicht ungenutzt lassen.

Erneut sog er einen Atemzug ein und lehnte sich nach vorne. Seine Hände waren noch immer in seinen Hosentaschen und er sprach direkt in ihr Ohr.

"Carter, kommen Sie. Major. Aufwachen."

Sie rührte sich nicht einmal und das überraschte ihn. Er hatte sie schon erlebt, wie sie aus dem tiefsten Schlummer aufgeschreckt ist- nur weil er leise aber scharf "Carter." gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihre P90 bereits geschultert als er gerade mal ihren Namen fertig ausgesprochen hatte. Und jetzt hört sie ihn nicht einmal hineinkommen.

Er atmete erneut tief ein und lehnte sich noch näher zu ihr. Bewusst ignorierte er das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend, welches ihre Nähe scheinbar immer automatisch auslöste. Auch atmete er bewusst nicht ein, da er nicht wissen wollte was ihr Duft mit seinen Sinnen machen würde. Als ob er das nicht schon längst wusste. Er erinnerte sich an eine Eishöhle und die Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihren Duft. Natürlich war ihr an ihn gepresster defintiv weiblicher Körper keine Hilfe aber dennoch, er war selbst überrascht.

"Sam. Zeit aufzuwachen." Seine Stimmme war so sanft, dass er sie selbst kaum erkannte. Schnell räusperte er sich, es war definitiv keine Stimme mit der ein Colonel seinen Captain ansprach.

Dieses mal bekam er sogar eine Reaktion. Ein langsames aber glückliches Brummen kam aus ihrer Lunge und Jack wollte lieber nicht auf das Gefühl, welches es ausgelöst hatte, eingehen.

Er lehnte sich augenblicklich wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie Carters Lippen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit verschlafenen Augen an. Auf ihren Lippen war noch immer das Lächeln, was wie ihn wie einen Hieb in die Magengrube traf und ihm seinen Atem nahm. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ihn einiges an Zeit und Selbstbeherrschung kosten würde, dieses Lächeln wieder zu vergessen.

"Hey." Ihre Stimme war belegt und rau, und sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre blonden Haare. Jack konnte nicht anders als sie geschockt anzustarren. Er wusste er sollte etwas sagen aber er wusste, dass das heisere Krächzen welches er fabrizieren würde, peinlicher als seine Stille war. Sekunden vergingen als sie ihre Augen erschrocken aufriss und sich gerade aufsetzte.

"Sir! Colonel!"

"Eins von beiden reicht, Carter."

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen als er seine zittrige Stimme hörte und räusperte sich in der Hoffnung, dass ihr der Effekt den sie auf ihn hatte nicht aufgefallen war.

"Ja Sir. Colonel." Hier kam das blasse Rot welches sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete und es machte seine Situation um nichts besser. Sie sah beinahe ertappt aus und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er eine lange Zeit darüber nachdenken warum. Er wusste bereits jetzt schon, dass der Grund nichts in seinen Gedanken zu suchen hatte.

"Sie werden einen verdammt steifen Nacken haben, Major. Wir haben übrigens hier auch echte Betten. Nur zur Information."

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und sah auf die Tastatur vor ihr.

"Ähm, ja Sir. Ich wollte nur... Ich bin ein paar Simulationen durchgegangen wegen den neuen Naquadahproben und.. scheinbar habe ich mich ein wenig darin verloren."

Jack nickte. "Tja, Sie werden im Kontrollraum gebraucht. Scheinbar ist irgendetwas.. kaputt. Siler und Simmos geben ihr Bestes aber... naja Sie wissen schon."

"Natürlich, ich mach mich gleich auf dem Weg..ich brauche nur noch ein paar Minuten wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

"Sicher."

Jack nickte erneut und drehte sich um.

Als er bei der Tür war, versuchte er sich nicht umzudrehen aber wie so oft versagte er kläglich dabei. Carter hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt und starrte nun auf den finsteren Bildschirm vor sich. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit dem er sie kannte, wünschte sich Jack ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und gleichzeitig war er mehr als froh, dass er das nicht konnte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es für ihn nicht gut ausgehen würde.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich zurück in den Kontrollraum. Auf einmal waren die Gänge nicht mehr so still, denn alles was er hören könnte war ein Brummes. Ein leises, verschlafenes Brummen. Und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, was es in ihm jedes mal auslöste.


End file.
